During the late phase of HIV-1 infection, the Gag protein is synthesized and folds in the cytoplasm into an assembly inactive form in which not only the nucleocapsid (NC) domain but also the matrix (MA) domain interacts with RNA. As a consequence of this folded conformation, the capsid (CA) domain becomes incapable of assembling. During or upon transport to the plasma membrane (PM) site of assembly, a conformational switch occurs in which the interaction of MA with NC is exchanged for an interaction of MA with PM components. This switch liberates the CA domains for assembly and this conformational rearrangement, essential for activation of Gag, is driven by the binding affinity of specific PM components for MA. To understand this essential switch, it is fundamentally important to elucidate at the molecular level the interaction of MA with PM components. Interestingly, the Gag proteins of closely related retroviruses such as avian sarcoma virus (ASV) contain structural domains with functions essentially identical to those of HIV-1 Gag; however, the mechanisms for Gag assembly on the PM appear to be different. Understanding the molecular basis of this switch will not only shed light on the assembly of HIV-1 but is likely to provide insight into the control of assembly in other retroviruses that assemble at the PM. Subsequent to assembly on the PM, the Gag proteins recruit the envelope (Env) protein for incorporation into virus particles. There is mounting evidence that incorporation of the Env protein in nascent virions is mediated by interactions between the MA domain of Gag and the cytoplasmic tail (CT) of gp41. The mechanism by which Gag mediates Env incorporation is not known. In this proposal, we will employ NMR, biophysical, biochemical and in vivo tools to provide a macromolecular picture of how the Gag protein binds to the PM, and to determine the molecular elements for Gag-gp41 interactions that mediate Env incorporation into virus particles. In Aim 1, we will determine the precise molecular mechanism for HIV-1 Gag binding to the PM. We have devised innovative approaches to characterize interactions between MA and membrane mimetics. In Aim 2, we will identify the molecular elements of ASV Gag assembly on the PM. We present evidence for a novel molecular switch in ASV MA upon binding to PM components. In Aim 3, we will characterize the interactions between HIV-1 MA and gp41 CT. We devised a new strategy to reconstitute and mimic the physiologically relevant conditions for interactions. These studies will provide details on the molecular switches that activate Gag assembly on the PM and help in the recruitment of the Env protein to assembly sites. We hope that the outcome of this proposal will help in the development of new antiviral therapeutic agents that inhibit assembly and virus production.